How Can Androids have Emotions When They Have L...
by DragonWarrior
Summary: No! The title is not what u might think it is! Its all about Dorothy falling in love with another android.. Only that Roger has a contract to kill the guy-so now she wants to betray her own feelings for Roger to go up against the android... Is it worth it


How Can Androids Have Emotions.. When They have Love?

Act 100: Gimme a Second.. To Breath

By Dragon_Warrior

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Note: My first Big O fic. Roger is the guy speaking in 1st person, as if u wouldn't know. Well, this story will not go on forever like the Big O show but it will have Acts, just like Big O. I'm trying my hardest as possible to make this NOT OOC but I can't help but bend a few things here and there. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Music. Music.. The notes penetrated my head, like a knife jabbing into soft gentle skin. Why does she always do this? Roger winced as Dorothy played another song. Wait.. This isn't the style she plays. Dorothy plays blues, not slow style. His eyebrows furrowed, and he slipped on his robe.

Roger opened his door. His eyes widened as he saw Dorothy and another person. Or, android actually as he suspected. He had long black hair tumbling over his eyes and ears, with brown eyes. Roger could see that glazed look in his eyes, just like how Dorothy had. But he played elegantly.

The butler came with his breakfast; eggs sunny-side-up. ' Sir, it seems that we have a new visitor. This is a new friend of Dorothy's, Steve.'

Roger sipped his coffee and arched an eyebrow. Dorothy seemed to absorb what he was playing, as if she was trying to get every movement down really fast. ' Well its fine with me as long as she has a friend to talk to now.. Android language or whatever' He shrugged.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Dorothy started talking to Steve. Roger couldn't help but listening to what they were saying, because it was amazing. A blur of words were sent to one android, then the other would talk back a response. He didn't understand what was going on, but he sure knew that he wouldn't get a clue on it unless he understood androids talk because they looked emotionless.

Not that all androids are emotionless. Dorothy certainly has a part of emotions in her. He remembered it quite clearly when she told him she loved him. That was the scariest time of his life, she confronted her feelings for him and was squeezing him to death that he would feel his bones crack sooner or later. Roger shuddered and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

When he came back, Dorothy was talking in normal English again. She faced Roger. ' Roger, Steve's creator would like to see you know' She said in her emotionless tone.

Roger glanced at Steve. ' To set a contract?'

Steve spoke up, his bangs bobbling. ' Yes.'

Roger sighed and walked into the living room where he could see a silhouette of a man on the balcony.

' Mr. Negotiator. I'm McGwire, pleasure to meet you.' McGwire turned around, and he looked just like Steve, except an older version. But there was something different about him.. He had a more arched eyebrows and higher cheekbones, causing him to look slightly evil when he smiled. 

' Please, just call me Roger Smith. Nice to meet you two. What can I do for you?' He shook McGwire's hand. ' Please sit down'

McGwire shook his head. ' No thank you, I'm in quite a rush. Anyway, I need you to ki-well execute somebody.'

Thoughts swirled through his head. ' Well I'm not sure if I can do that. I'm a negotiator, not an assasin.'

McGwire's eyes blinked. ' You don't understand. This person is evil, and is trying to kill me. If you can't put to death the person, then I could hire you as a personal bodyguard.'

Roger leaned back. ' That would be fine. Since your in a rush you can call me tomorrow and we can set up something'

McGwire smiled and titled his hat. ' Thank you, Roger Smith. Very kind of you indeed. Now I must go' 

Roger watched him leave going through the elevator. Then he heard Dorothy's androidlan-language buzzing. He frowned and walked to the piano room. 

' What? McGwire left Steve behind?' He muttered as he watched Dorothy buzz with Steve. Roger scratched his head as he grabbed the morning paper and sat down to enjoy some quiet. So much for quiet.. He could still hear Dorothy and Steve talking. He glanced at her, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Oh stop it, you've been hearing too much android talk for the day. He scolded himself and continued reading.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

THE NEXT DAY:

I just found out who McGwire wanted me to presumable *execute*. Guess who? Steve. Strangest of all the strangest things, he wanted me to kill his own creation. He wouldn't tell me why, but told me that Steve had a non controllable side that he accidentally created. It was like he had a real side of him. I agreed to be his bodyguard, Steve would have to deal my real side, Big O, if he came near his master.

I didn't know how to break the news to Dorothy. She was looking at a sculpture Norman had put in a week ago. It was of a god holding a scale, Ying and Yang.

' What did Mr. McGwire want to set up?' She asked, still gazing at the god.

Roger set down his suitcase on the table. ' To be his personal bodyguard' He answered shortly.

' From Steve?' She turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

' Why, yes' He answered puzzled.

' Steve is a very nice person. He told me that his left side was dysfunctional and he couldn't do anything about it.'

' But why can't he control himself?' 

' I can't explain it, but he can't. It is like he has another mind'

' Well I have to protect McGwire from him anyway. Maybe even kill him' He added, dropping his voice.

Dorothy spun her head at him with orange eyes. Her hands slid around his back, then slowly at first he thought she was hugging him. Then it turned out to be pain, and he knew this scene from before and didn't like it. 

' Ow!!!!! DOROTHY PUT ME - ow - DOWN!' Roger screamed. Her eyes continued to glow orange-red.

' Roger.. Roger..' Oh no.. Don't tell me she's gonna say it again!

' Do not hurt Steven' She chanted, squeezing harder. Norman was passing by then he gasped and tried to press the shutdown button on her but Dorothy swung her head and he was flown across the room.

Roger grabbed her hands and struggled to move them away from him. This isn't happening.. He thought as he kept on repeating over and over for her to stop. After a minute, she blinked several times and let go of him as her eyes returned normal again.

' I'm sorry' She said, standing still. Roger rubbed his elbows and grimly looked at her. What's up with her? He inched back to his office glancing with worried eyes at Dorothy, who stared at the Ying Yang statue again.

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

The antique phone rings. An un-identified hand picks it up. 

' Abit of Good, A Bit of Bad' An eerie voice whispered, as the phone cord swayed slowly.


End file.
